


Let’s not be the Tea

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [169]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gossip, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/15/18: “trust, sweet, wake”





	Let’s not be the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/15/18: “trust, sweet, wake”

“Trust me, you do not want to know,” was Stiles’s reply to Derek’s mostly rhetorical question, “Wonder what makes _that_ marriage work.”

Stiles possessed a ventriloquist’s skills when it came to speaking without moving his mouth, a most useful talent when disparaging their hosts.

His voice rose from deep in his throat, rumbling sexily right into Derek’s ear and registering much farther south in Derek’s anatomy.

There was nothing more sweet than to wake to the sound of it, but he and his husband would doubtless become the talk of the neighborhood if Derek got aroused at this backyard party.


End file.
